doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP20: Technodrome (Community Chest)
MAP20: Technodrome is the twentieth map of Community Chest. The objective of the level is to arm a bomb in a demon-occupied base, and then escape in under two minutes. It also contains voodoo dolls sprinkled throughout the level for no apparent reason. It was designed by Stephen "The Ultimate DooMer" Clark. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP20 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the western storage room, there is a stack of crates reaching up to the ceiling, to the west of a light. Jump across the crates and to that stack from the bridge, and then press on the eastern side to find five backpacks. (sector 573) # In the northern maze, the east side contains a skull switch on the western wall. Go up to the apex of the stairway and shoot the switch. After this, head to the southwest of the maze to find a medikit, security armor, a backpack, a computer map, and a blur artifact. (sector 842) # At the center area of the south of the map, there is a platform with a teleporter pad west of the southwest section of wall. Press on the eastern side of this metal wall to access the teleporter. (sector 834) Step into the teleporter to be taken to four boxes of rockets, two bulk cells, and three backpacks. You'll also be able to pick up the chainguns dropped by the commandos on that platform. # Within small compartments at each side of the central section of the base are Commander Keens. Kill all eight of them, and head to the trio of yellow doors to find that an alcove has opened to reveal a megasphere. (sector 1122) # At the east side of the map, there is a section of floor in the southeast corner that partially sticks out. Step on this touchplate, and then leave through either one of the yellow doors to find that a compartment has opened to reveal a megasphere. (sector 1124) Bugs The message at the beginning of the level reads "FIND THE BOMB AND PRESS IT TWICE! U WILL THEN HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET OUT!" sic The proper rendering of the third sentence would be "''YOU WILL THEN HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET OUT!''" Sectors 287 (the eastern sector west of the yellow doors) and 399 (the northern sector south of the red doors) are not closed, as each sector possesses several linedefs from the other. Because of the nature of secret #4, you can only obtain 80% Secrets in no monsters mode. Areas / screenshots Image:CommunityChest-map20-start.png|What you have to do Image:CommunityChest-map20-up.png|Up on the bridge in the central room Image:CommunityChest-map20-down.png|Down and zombified Image:CommunityChest-map20-bluekey.png|The blue key room Image:CommunityChest-map20-bombroom.png|The room with the bomb Image:CommunityChest-map20-archie.png|An arch-vile before the exit Speedrunning Current records There are currently no demos for this level at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Miscellaneous demos See above. Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive Technodrome (Community Chest) Category:Stephen Clark levels